


The Will to Die

by pango_tjb



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bang Zhou, Bridle, British Politics, CORE, Canon Continuation, China, Gen, Pierce Brosnan - Freeform, Politics, South Korea - Freeform, Technology, Un - Freeform, double agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pango_tjb/pseuds/pango_tjb
Summary: I wanted to do the shorthand for how I would like the next Bond film to go. So this is written to only be the story notes in the order I think scenes should be.





	The Will to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Bond – Daniel Craig’s Bond  
> Bridle – Political party leader running for Prime Minister  
> Bang Zhou – Femme fatale double agent for South Korea and China  
> Madeline – Ex from Spectre  
> MQMT – M, Q, Moneypenny, Tanner (MI6)  
> Richard Sterling– Ex-Bond Brosnan
> 
> The story takes place a few months after Spectre. Bond breaks up with Madeline at the start as they each have to rebuild their lives. Madeline is still dealing with the news of her father caring and Bond doesn't know where to start with retired life. Having broken up Bond talks to M, thus beginning the story.

After an argument with Madeline, Bond is asked back to MI6 for a minor involvement and consultancy task by M, to prove that the 00 program can function and the program is worth continuing. M has been shouted at by a member of the United Nations Security Council who will directly oversee if the MI6 team can function as a team and to the standard the UN want to see. M tells Bond that there will be an overseeing officer from the UNSC for the mission, so it will be quite basic.

The UN want to see the world progress with Core (a British monopolistic tech company in the would-be Bond universe that works towards the development of nanotechnology) essentially acting as its technological arm. Bridle is a campaigning politician with suspiciously well trained security who is against Core.

Bond is sent to a rally run by Bridle to investigate the security. A minor commotion happens in the crowd and Bond follows the security officer who was involved, the officer notices and manages to lose Bond. Moneypenny is observing on the ground with cameras and the men are not discernible via facial recognition.

Bond offers to continue the mission by infiltrating the security company (returning to MI6 on a temporary basis) to survey and potentially de-escalate Bridle. To get into the inner circle of Bridle’s security Bond outperforms other thugs and demonstrates his tactical worth to Bridle. Bridle introduces Bond to her head of security (Pierce Brosnan’s Bond, Richard Sterling) who exposes Bond immediately and shouts about Skyfall and says Bond’s parents by name. Sterling asks Bond to join and ride Bridle’s political power to a better world and restore MI6 to its old glory. With the aid of a phone that’s a flashbang, Bond escapes. Disengaging from Bridle’s vision. 

Bond demands to know how Sterling knows so much about him. M says he may have been involved in the attack on Skyfall (this link allows for continued investigation into Bridle). Bond is not impressed by this reasoning but he becomes invigorated to follow how this mission goes, asking to deal with this head of security personally.

Recognising the world works best when all nations invest in technology, the government and the UN want to remove Bridle as a political entity to prevent Luddite revolutions in other countries. So this becomes the aim of Bond and MI6, but they cannot allow the public to believe any election tampering has occurred. 

Because of the Nine Eyes Committee being misleading there is extensive mistrust of the UK government overseas, most countries have responded through sanctions to prevent MI6 and the UK as a whole, acting in their countries. China continues to allow the UK to act as usual as they choose to support their ally.

To stop Bridle’s political sway the team target Bridle’s assets and the assets of her Chinese partners. Moneypenny and Q dig into these. Bang Zhou (a sponsor of Bridle) becomes a dubious entity as she has a limited background. Assets are found connected to companies that make fitness/health supplements. One company is found to do inhumane tests on humans in China (an effort is made to say that only one is inhumane of many who are following China’s less stringent regulations).

Bond is sent by MI6 to become friendly with Bang at an event Bang is known to be attending, to try and go to China with her and there disrupt an inhumane Chinese test facility connected to Bridle. 

Bang attempts to seduce Bond back to Bridle’s security team, this would aid China (supporters of Bridle) with the support of a converted 00 agent for Bridle. It aids South Korea (who Bang is also working for) as then Bond could be persuaded into supplying intelligence to the South Koreans, with Bond loyal to Bang. Bond sleeps with Bang. There is a rivalry between tech companies but particularly those of South Korea and Britain.

Bang allows Bond to see the aforementioned Chinese company’s facility (which Bond was going to do anyway, though it is far easier with Bang supporting him). Bond drops Bang at a sand island and goes to the facility. He enters with a video recording (like deepfake) that has mimicked Bang’s face and voice from the day and night before.

Bond maintains a disguise as a scout for a men’s health magazine, with the code name ‘James Bond’. Moneypenny has arranged for a ‘Comms Blocker’ to prevent Bridle’s interference.

Bond films the facility and then seals his handler in a room, using his phone which is also a welding torch. Bond collects a person from the facility who was plugged into a machine. Bond has to force and sneak his way out, as the facility knows the abduction of the female patient would not be what Bridle wants.

Bridle tells Sterling how Bond has made her look unprofessional with her assets and this has sabotaged China’s relationship with Bridle. Sterling tells Bridle that Bond is still interested in Bridle’s vision as Bang contacted Sterling about Bond the night before. Bond has taken Bang’s phone to keep her out of the loop and so Bridle and Sterling can’t contact her.

Bang convinces the largest South Korean tech company to send mercenaries to kill Bond, thus undermining MI6 and his death could result in Bridle winning the election. 

Bang is doing this for revenge against Bond. She says that she has enough sway with Bridle to ensure easy transfer for citizens working for Core to come to South Korea. This South Korean company will kill for access to Core workers and would gain resources from Bang’s influence in British politics.

Bang is officially working for China so cannot influence any Chinese to remove Bond.

Bond defeats the South Koreans sent to kill him and MI6 are left with no evidence of South Korea’s attempt to kill a British agent and interfere with democracy. Tanner will look into South Korean interests more directly, as he knows that South Korea has competitive interests.

Bond returns to England with the patient.

Moneypenny and Tanner care for the patient who explains how she wanted to be an athlete and advertisements for a treatment kept showing on her phone when she was holidaying nearby, so she went to check it out. She welcomes the changes it has made to her body and asks Moneypenny see what she can now do. These scenes are to critique how technological progress is pushing us into what is humanly unsustainable.

The MI6 overseer from the UN Security Council says that Bridle’s meteoric rise would make the evidence gathered in China election tampering and says that MI6 cannot share this information even via pseudonyms or other discreet methods because Bridle has such substantial political influence which can inform her of MI6 doing this mission to undermine her. M argues that it is democratic necessity to investigate political candidates no matter the blow back.

At a public event hosted by Bridle and posted online, Sterling says how MI6 throw away their old special agents after brainwashing them to be twisted tools of subterfuge and allowed the world to nearly enter the brink of being a surveillance state via Nine Eyes. The speech is enough to convince MI6 that they may have to work with this regressive approach. Bond is at this event and upon hearing the truth about 007, Bond approaches Bridle and Sterling about the way MI6 should be and would remain protected. Bond agrees to act by bridging MI6 and Bridle. Bond confronts M.

MQMT have to be secretive in hiding the patient from Bridle as she is acquiring allies in the political establishment and more people have reason to repair/improve relations with China by returning her. If she were deported to a good life then she’d have no reason to reveal Bridle as shady and Bridle would do this to avoid political complications. So, to play both sides, MI6 mislead her into staying with the retired Bond as they want to keep their jobs as they are.  
Bond has agreed to have her stay with him but MQMT have to get her to Bond’s apartment before Bridle can negotiate her leaving. The patient gets to Bond’s apartment and starts flirting with him as he arrives, Bond only protects her instead of serving his personal interests. He refuses sex as she is in his care.

The house arrest makes her incredibly stressed as she feels that she is without meaning when she has no goal. She feels people need meaning in each moment to define themselves, and gets agitated that she has no goals. Bond agrees but not to the patient’s extreme, recognizing that he should be more than a tool and she should be more than a machine.

The government reacts to Bridle by consulting Q who recommends that tech could be shared and should be sharing technological advancements. However, the government allows for the creation of a device which contradicts Q’s sentiment against Core’s monopoly and fails against Bridle’s philosophy of forwarding AI, the public doubles down on their support of Bridle.

Bridle wins the election and Bond, Sterling, Bridle and MI6 are now allies. Tensions still exist between Bond and MI6, due to Sterling’s comments about Bond’s memories. 

Bond meets up with Sterling where they talk about differences in the 00 program. M and Q died and Moneypenny is in the same role as her mother. They talk about Spectre. They talk about their constructed memories and how they share the same ones. They make a guess that it is this back story that is required to make a spy like them.  
   
Bond asks why Sterling supports Bridle. Sterling asserts that warfare will change fundamentally and uncontrollably with nanotech. The monopoly of this one company is dangerous because so many rely on it, governments included. Bond grows with these questions and responds with acknowledging human suffering before nanotech, the patient aimed to become more machine-like. A Luddite mentality from Prime Minister Bridle would not be the best solution to the progression of technology, so Bridle is telling the truth when she says she’s not a Luddite. With this explanation Sterling convinces Bond of Bridle’s good nature.

Sterling has become reflective on his time as 007 and wants to guide MI6, as he loves the MI6 as an entity and what they did in response to global surveillance.

Bridle uses Sterling’s men to privately destroy a plant that makes superconducting materials, thus preventing miniaturisation of tech, which would allow for the fears of AI etc. to become real. She bypasses Sterling as he could argue back on behalf of MI6.  
Bond and Sterling team up after being contacted by Q about the plant that is about to be blown up. Bond and Sterling go, as they agree Q was right but Bridle is not a bad guy. Bond asks Q how regressive Bridle’s plan is, Q says it could stop progress forever and says that MI6 is still being monitored so cannot help more. Sterling supplies fire support as Bond sneaks past everyone to turn off the bomb at the plant. 

MI6 make sure that people get out alive, as Bridle has instructed. The plant explodes. 

M explains to the public that it was not MI6’s place to stop the Prime Minister and it certainly isn’t MI6’s place to make the call about human advancement, when asked why they didn’t stop the bomb instead of evacuating the facility. “We must believe in ourselves that if we want to find a way to achieve what could be achieved with miniaturisation then we will. Until then we must use this time to rediscover our better natures.”  
Bond returns to Madeline who refuses to be a part of his life. Bond explains to M how he felt comfortable with Madeline because he could trust her, she knew his past, allowing him to grow past Vesper. The relationship required more than that and he couldn’t see that far. 

Bridle talks to M to establish their relationship and says how contact should not be made between MI6 and Bond as it would only cause Bond to suffer, however Bond shall retain his possessions and will gain any and all support he needs going forward. Bridle then contacts Bond and states what has happened with M and personally thanks him for his service. Bond thanks her and he sends all his old Bond stuff (Aston Martin, Phone and gun) off a cliff. Bond and Sterling share a drink. “Now you can wait for the world to come to you, and if you like, you can tell the world where to go” – Sterling (Bond is now a master of his own fate).

**Author's Note:**

> Miniaturization of technology has been a global effort in the real world (look into the NanoCMOS initiative). In this story I thought this global effort could be made vulnerable if it was, instead the effort of one company. With the facility being destroyed at the end I feel like progress with technology could be halted, this could allow the Bond franchise to revert to a fictional golden age of spying, where spies would have to be less reliant on technology.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed what you read, I'd love to hear all thoughts and questions. Thank you


End file.
